Time Lords, Detectives, and Wizards
by thedoctorsrose10
Summary: A PotterWhoLock fanfiction my friend wrote. Sherlock and the Doctor meet and go to Hogwarts together. The only issue is, everyone, including himself, thinks that the Doctor is just John Smith, a nobody eleven-year-old with no memories and strange dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Clash of the Geniuses**

**John Smith's POV**

I was an orphan, and had no memories whatsoever. I had just received my Hogwarts letter and was very shocked. Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, the brothers I would be staying with until start of term, had come to take me school shopping with them.

Sherlock was my age. He was tall, had curly black hair and blue eyes. He glanced in my direction, looking at me from head to toe. He opened his mouth about to say something, when Mycroft cut in,

"Not now Sherlock. Come on let's go" He said.

Mycroft grabbed my trunk, and swiftly swept out the door. Sherlock glared daggers at me as I wondered what I did wrong.

As soon as we were safely in the ministry's car, Mycroft made my trunk disappear to somewhere. For the entire ride, Sherlock glared at me with his intense eyes. I was happy when the car stopped and I could get out of Sherlock's glare. I took in my surroundings, in front of a place called the "Leaky Cauldron." _Time to get his school stuff_, I thought.

**Sherlock's POV**

I disliked John Smith from the moment he met him; it was more like hatred. Anyone Mycroft went through so much trouble to get the Holmes manor ready for must be like him; an arrogant prat. But John was nothing like that; He was obviously a genius, good-looking and polite too. It was like Mycroft had picked the person who would most irk him. He was so many things I couldn't be. John was so strange I couldn't tell much just by looking at him, I hated him for that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Purr of Rose

**Chapter 2: The Purr of Rose**

**John POV**

I was amazed at the awesomeness of Diagon ally, but with Sherlock acting like a prick, it was less enjoyable. I swear if jealousy was an illness, Sherlock would be in a hospital. He glared every time his brother fussed. Boy that kid had problems.

What I wanted most from Diagon ally was a pet; preferably a cat. I don't know why but I wanted one, but their quiet cleverness was just appealing .Finally, when we had gotten everything but wands, I rushed to Eeylops Owl Emporium which had a surprisingly large selection of cats too. Mycroft and Sherlock finally caught up to me.

"John, you want a cat?" Sherlock spat out.

"Very much so." I quickly replied.

"It's fine with me" Mycroft said, "And Sherlock, don't be rude about it. As I recall, you wanted one too."

Sherlock looked annoyed. I looked at the rows and rows of cats. I finally spotted a queen with 3 kittens. I walked over to them. Immediately, one of the kittens sat up.

"Would you like that one?" One of the workers asked me

"Yes, she is adorable." The employee took the kitten and put her into my arms.

The little kitten acted pleased by my presence as I studied her. The kitten had pale ginger fur and dark brown eyes.

"I'll call you rose." I said. Rose purred.

**Sherlock's POV**

John had just spoken cat! How weird! He is not normal; then again I'm not either.

Soon, I had a small kitten picked out too.

My cat had black fur with icy blue eyes and a white patch around the left one. I decided to call him Eye-patch.

Next we went to Ollivanders to get wands. John went first. After an hour of shattered vases, broken windows, tattered books and parchment, and explosions (like my labs), Mr. Ollivander got an idea. He pulled out a silver wand with carved vines wrapped around it. He handed it to John. We all waited, but nothing exploded. John had found his wand.

"I came across the wood for this wand many years ago. I don't know what type it was, but it had magical properties." Mr. Ollivander said. "Thirteen inches, unicorn tail hair, slightly springy, and good for charm work." He turned to me. "You next, Mr. Holmes." Ollivander handed me a want that looked similar like my brothers. Nothing exploded, so it was my wand. How had he done it on the first try? "11 inches, cherry wood, phoenix tail feather, and good for defense work."

We paid and left, in another week I wouldn't have to worry about John Smith. I would be at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: An Audience with a Psycopath

**Chapter 3: An Audience with a Psychopath**

**John's POV**

A week later we went to Platform Nine and three-quarters. Mycroft escorted us there in a Ministry of Magic car. ("There is a ministry of magic?" I had asked. "Yes. We have to have some form of government." He replied simply.)

To get to the platform we had to walk through a wall! Literally. The other side was amazing. The train was scarlet red with the words "Hogwarts Express" printed on the side.

"You two go on. You don't want to be late." Mycroft said

Sherlock and I -mostly me- said our goodbyes then boarded the train.

**Sherlock's POV**

Being the highly function sociopath that I am, I was bored. As soon as Mycroft was out of view I said to John;

"Don't expect me to sit with you. I don't want to be friends. I don't have friends. So just don't talk to me and we should have a great year." John stood shocked. That's what he gets.

I turned swiftly away. I found an empty compartment. A sixth year Slytherin came in and sat down on the red booth across from me. He had dark hair, mischievous brown eyes, and an all too familiar face.

"Hello James." I said.

"Sherlock, I noticed your little friend. It would be a shame if something happened to him..." He said, a wicked smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"Don't even think about it." I replied.

"Maybe I will."

"You won't." James Moriarty laughed.

"You're right I won't, not yet. Your friend is an interesting specimen, hmm? You better be watching your back." He left, leaving nothing behind but the sound of his voice, ringing agenst the windows.

I had to protect John from Moriarty. I didn't know what he meant by specimen, but I better help before John gets hurt. I quickly grabbed my stuff. After walking down the hall, I found John alone in a compartment.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." I choked out those words. Apology was not my thing, but I had to keep going. "Can I sit here?" He nodded before looking away.


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Speciman

**Chapter 4: Not a Specimen**

**John's POV **

I stared at Sherlock cautiously. After spying on him while he was talking to that sixth year, it seems he had a change of heart. That sixth year called me a specimen. What did he mean? I am not a science experiment. I pushed it to the back of my mind. Rose jumped up on to my shoulder. She purred, asking for attention. _Maybe later, Rose._

I had changed into my robes and combed my floppy brown hair with my hands, when I suddenly got a vision.

A woman about 5'7 with extremely curly, dirty blond hair. She peered down at me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you sweetie." She said. "I mean your regeneration going wrong. You should be back to normal in seven years" She began, "I'll keep the TARDIS safe. Until your mind is ready and your body is old enough."

The vision faded.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked. I woke up, realizing I was on the floor. "You just fainted"

"I'm fine." I spat quickly. I think he was truly sorry about earlier. I think he wanted to be friends now.

I pulled my journal out of my trunk. I quickly recorded everything I just saw in my vision. I have been doing it for a month now. That's as long as my memory goes. To the middle of the summer. Ever since then, every night I have been plagued with terrible nightmares, all around this man called the Doctor. And they were all in the doctor's point of view. In every vision the doctor looked like a different person, but I knew it wasn't.

The train pulled into the station. Sherlock and I- now friends i guess- left the train together. A voice called telling us first years to head that way. The voice was a Half-giant man. He led us to the boats. Sherlock and I got in the same one. When the boats reached into the middle of the lake I got my first view of my new home. It was magnificent. Soon, we were on the shore marching towards the building and escorted inside.

"I will take it from here Hagrid." A woman's voice said. John turned to see an old woman in emerald green robes and a witch's hat over a tight bun. "I am Headmistress Professor McGonagall." She looked old, but very stern. She was definitely not someone you wanted to cross. "In a moment you will go through those doors to join your classmates, but first you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Come now they are ready"

The doors opened, the great hall was what it said it was, great. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. On a stool sat a hat.


	5. Chapter 5: Oncoming Storm

**Chapter 5: Oncoming Storm**

**Sherlock's POV**

The hat talked. Boring. The hat sang. Boring. Did I mention I was Bored?

So after the hats stupid little song, the sorting began. A boy named Anderson and a girl named Sally Donovan were put in Gryffindor. That was all I really heard. I wasn't tuned in much until they called my name.

"Holmes, Sherlock!"

I walked quickly and sat on the stool.

"A ready mind, cunning too, and brave. Where to put you?" The hat said in my mind. "Your memories, your parents, I'm sorry for you loss... I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

I wasn't expecting that. Really, it was shocking. I expected Ravenclaw. After that Molly Hooper was put in Hufflepuff and Greg Lestrade joined me at the Gryffindor table. Irene Aldler went to Slytherin.

Then McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall again. "Smith, John!"

**John's POV**

I balled my fists to stop them from shaking as I walked towards the hat. The headmistress put it on my head.

"Hello, Oncoming Storm, I know your place. Why are you here? Your race... It's gone. Where is your TARDIS? Wait you don't have your memories. You don't know what I am talking about, do you Doctor? You are a GRYFFINDOR!"

I was relieved when the hat called Gryffindor, but i didn't know what the hat meant by the Doctor and the Oncoming storm. That was the man from my nightmares. I sat next to Sherlock. Guessing from the looks Sally Donovan was giving him, he probably deduced her already. Already classified as a freak and his friend.

It wasn't until the food finally appeared that I realized how hungry I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Nurse Song**

**Sherlock's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about how Moriarty called John a Specimen. He is just an average wizard with a slight memory problem. How could he be a specimen? Unless...I had to find out what he had hidden in that journal of his.

Today is our first day of classes. I am not excited for any of them. Maybe potions. I could possibly experiment there.

"Come on, we'll be late!" John called disrupting me from my train of thought.

"For potions?" I asked.

"Yeah, with Slytherin." He said, holding the door open.

"Okay let's go"

We left the common room together making our way to the dungeons where potions class with professor Slughorn would be held. When we got there, we found seats in the back of the classroom.

"Hello class!" Called Slughorn. "We will start our year by making the cure for boils. That's on page 10 of your books. You will be doing this in pairs. Pick your partners." I immediately partnered with John.

Everything was going well until I set him on fire. It said low simmer, so I was curious what would happen if I put it on high and waved my wand. The flames leaped from under the caldron and skidded up John's arm.

Naturally, he yelled loudly.

Of course, Slughorn then came and put the fire out, but John had severe burns and I got detention. All I heard was; John would be in the hospital wing and I could read his journal

Slughorn sent me to help poor bleeding John to the hospital wing then I had to go to the headmistress's office. He didn't say I couldn't take a detour.

**John's POV**

So I'm screaming my head off in agony and Sherlock, that idiot, is leading me to the hospital wing.

After 5 minutes, we got there. The new nurse, who is starting this year, led me over to a bed. She immediately sent Sherlock away. Then started working on my arm. When I finally got a view of the nurse's face I almost passed out.

"Is your name River Song?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, so you do remember." She smiled. It was the same smile I had seen in my dream.

"Not really, it's just you were in my dream, well nightmare. Something about keeping the TARDIS safe. You know the bigger on the inside box"

"Yes. That's right."

"So that means the Doctor... He's real."

"He is."

"Where is he?"

"Spoilers" she replied.

**Chapter 6: Sneak a Peak**

**Sherlock's POV **

I felt a little bad about burning John. Sort of. Nurse Song just sent me out. I was supposed to be going to the headmistress's office. Maybe I'll go later.

I walked quickly to the Gryffindor common rooms. When I got there, I didn't bother to say hello to the third years sitting in front of the fire. Jumping up the stairs two at a time, I made my way over to John's things.

His trunk, sitting at the foot of his bed, looked normal. I opened it. Sitting on top of his books was a note. The note said; _Hello sweetie_. Following that was series of circles and shapes. I didn't know what it meant. But John was good at languages. He would know. The note was signed _River_, in loopy cursive.

Digging through the rest of his trunk I find his journal. It was blue, with square like indents making it look like a door with the words police. So he made his journal look like a 1950s police public call box; that's not weird at all.

Flipping through the pages I read a few of the entries, the first one was entitled _Angels Take Manhattan._ It was all about this man called the doctor, and in the end he lost his closest friends, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. I could see what was so terrifying. If this was real, what was the connection to John? Or was it John? It would take me at least a week to read all his entries. I decided to borrow his journal until I was done.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I quickly closed John's trunk and slid to the nearest hiding place; under my bed.

**John's POV**

Nurse Song wrapped up my arm then sent me back to my dorm to collect whatever I needed because I would be spending the night in the hospital wing.

Walking carefully down the hall, my injured arm in a sling bouncing beside me, I was greeted with a rush of footsteps. Everyone in my house who had witnessed the accident besides Sherlock.

"Are you okay?" Lestrade said, followed by a chorus of the same question.

"Yes I'm fine; I'm just going to get some stuff from the common room." I replied.

"Do you want some help? I have a free period now." Lestrade eagerly offered.

"Yeah, sure."

The two of us walked to the common room. After saying the password to the fat lady, we entered the common room. When we got to our dorm room, we paused in the doorway. All of my things were thrown everywhere.

"My stuff!" I cried.

"Don't worry we can clean it up. I don't think anyone would take anything" Lestrade said to calm me.

We cleaned everything up, mostly him because I'm injured. When we finished I almost fainted.

"My journal. It's missing."

"The one you record your nightmares in?" He asked. I nodded.

"Look I found a note!" Lestrade handed me it.

I read it. Gallifreyan. Only the heading and the signature were in English. It said;

_Hello sweetie,_

_Meet me on top of the astronomy tower before you come back to the hospital wing._

_With love,_

_ River_

"Oh that bad, bad girl." I laughed to myself.

"Well what does it say?" Lestrade asked impatiently

"Nothing important."


End file.
